


Home

by diamondforever



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforever/pseuds/diamondforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Amy didn't see Lucy at End-Game and she gave her speech just as she was supposed to. Lucy left North America and set up base in Europe in order to avoid having to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters used in this piece of work belong to me. They belong to the genius of Angela Robinson. Inspired by Michael Buble's "Home."  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is AU. Amy didn't see Lucy at End-Game and she gave her speech just as she was supposed to. Lucy left North America and set up base in Europe in order to avoid having to see her.  
 **ARCHIVING:** Only with the permission of the author.

 

She couldn't stay mad. She had tried so very _very_ hard to, but for some reason she just couldn't. Which was funny because normally, Lucy Diamond was an accomplished practitioner of holding grudges. And she had succeeded, she thought, for three years at being in the worst of minds that she could whenever it came to Amy Bradshaw.

After End-Game, she had made it clear to everybody in the world that she would go back to her thieving ways, and that Amy had done nothing to change her. It had been cake to win back everything she'd returned  in no time, Lucy Diamond was once again a name to be feared.

But she had lied to them all. Three years later and here she was, still as in love with the D.E.B. as she had been when they were together. Bitter, sure; heartbroken, hell yeah; but still in love.

 

Her empire was based all over Europe now. Not a person in the Northern Hemisphere had not heard her name. She really did have it all this time.

So why was she sitting on a jet headed towards America? She had no business there anymore  not after Amy. She could have any man or woman in this world, so why was she going back to the one person that had made it crystal what she thought of Lucy?

 

She just needed to see her, to catch a glimpse of her success, Lucy kept telling herself. Then she would be convinced that they were both better off. She hadn't understood at first why Amy could be so reluctant to come away with her. But years of long hard thought had helped her to come to terms with Amy's decision, despite how much she disliked it.

It had been too much change; a change Lucy had been willing to makebut perhaps that kind of move was dictated solely by the heart. Amy, it seemed, had had much more important things to worry about. She had been finding her place in the scheme of things while Lucy had long entrenched herself on the opposite side of their what-she-liked-to-think-to-be epic battle.

Sometimes, Lucy wished that she wasn't a super-villain. That way, maybe Amy would have truthfully fallen for her without all the guilt that came as baggage during their affair. But for all she knew, if Amy wasn't willing to step out of her comfort zone  even afterLucy had taken a leap out of her own  why would she ever? The ball had been in Amy's court and she had whacked it out of there with an almost-devilish glee.

They went their separate ways.

 

"Why are you doing this again?" An incredulous expression was being aimed at her by Scud, who sat to the left of her. "Really, explain "three years later" to me."

"You still talk to Janet," she scoffed, sipping her champagne. "You wouldn't understand."

"Because you're not telling me," he shot back with equal aplomb. "You don't tell me much of anything about her anymore."

"It'sit's because you wouldn't understand," Lucy insisted, quick to be frustrated. Amy was a forbidden zone for any and all to trespass upon. Lucy always clammed up whenever Scud brought her up. He had offered Amy's email address  courtesy of Janet  too many times to count.

Not that he knew or anything, but she had been one click away from sending Amy an email about as many times as she had rejected him. Long emails all written up and then deleted when the moment of truth came about.

Honestly? Even though there was practically no hope that anything would happen between them ever again  which she still didn't believe but was beginning to accept  all she wanted was to know that Amy was doing okay. She wanted to know more than what she could find out from hacking into D.E.B.S. and F.B.I. databases.

She could still remember those seven days and the countless conversations that they had had about absolutely everything and anything. They had bared their souls to one another. Just to scratch the surface of that now would be enough for Lucy.

She was very moody about Amy on her own. Sometimes, she wanted to kill her, torture her, unleash her wrath upon the blonde. And at times, all she could do was curl up in her bed and cry, wanting to hold the girl, touch her, kiss her.

Sometimes, she dialed Amy's cell-phone from her untraceable line. A questioning "hello" would sound from the other end and Lucy would never say a word. What could she say? I miss you? I hate you? I love you?

 

Amy didn't need to hear that from her. Maybe she deserved her venom just a bit, but she had made her choice and there was really nothing Lucy could do about it. She would stay on, though, until Amy hung up on the other end, just to hear her voice and to know that a noise would be all it took for Amy to know that Lucy still thought about her constantly.

But that would be the old Lucy, flying off the handle just to get what she wanted. Maturity had given her sensitivity. She figured that Amy didn't want to be bothered by a lovesick former arch-nemesis. She would be nothing but a nuisance to her, a problem that could only be dealt with through removal. She had done it once before, so why not again? Lucy didn't think that she could take anymore rejection. She was slightly less reckless now that she had a whole empire to manage.

Lucy didn't have anything substantial to say to Amy, and so she was determined to keep her mouth shut.

 

As she set foot in Chicago, she firmly reminded herself that this would only be a look-see  no contact whatsoever. Scud was off seeing to a car for the two of them while Lucy took care of the carry-on. They wouldn't be staying. After this, they were off to the capital, where Janet was just finishing off her training. They had arranged a meeting for tomorrow afternoon. Lucy wished she had their luck in love  she had never been lucky when it came to that.

Scud pulled up beside her on the curb in a convertible. She opened the backdoor and threw their luggage in before taking shot-gun. "You know the address?"

He grinned. "Of course." He was already headed towards suburbia.

"This is a drop-by, 'kay?" Lucy clarified. "I just wanna see her."

"Got it," Scud confirmed. He watched her quietly for a moment. "You still love her?"

More than anything. Lucy nodded, downcast, wishing and dreading it was otherwise. "I can't stop no matter how hard I try."

"It's cool, it's cool," he smiled. "Just making sure." He stepped down on the brake, pulling smoothly onto the side of the road. On the other side stood a gated house, not overly large, but comfortable enough for a top-notch government agent. The whole demeanor of the estate exuded elite. Lucy stuck her head out of the window, in awe of the simple beauty.

"Is she home?" Scud asked mildly.

"We'll find out." Lucy whipped out a device from her jacket pocket. She switched on the sensor beam and directed it towards the house, sweeping back and forth. "Damn, she's on the other side of the house," she muttered after studying the screen for a minute. She took on a look of steely determination.

Scud frowned, then gasped when he realized what she planned to do. "No, Lucy  Lucy, this is a really _really_ stupid idea. She's a government spy. Do you even realize how big the chances are that you're going to be caught trespassing? Lucy " By that point, she was already slamming the car door behind her. He leaned back, sighed. "I'm just gonna have to save your ass again," he muttered.

 

Even if he ended up doing just that, Lucy honestly didn't care. She had been seized with a need to just catch a glimpse of Amy. To be so close, yet still not close enoughwas completely and utterly unacceptable. When she put in the full effort, she expected justice, although not in the manner of the law.

The gate was easy. It was no effort to scale it and cut through the energy field while balancing precariously on the ledge. Apparently, three years hadn't done much for federal security. Lucy was surprised to find that there were no other security prevention measures being taken to safeguard the inhabitant from nasty surprises. It either demonstrated arrogance towards the ability for any unwanted visitors to break through the system or blind faith in the very-much hackable federal database that contained the off-duty safe houses of its agents.

She crept silently across the lawn and along the side of the house, rappelling up to the second story a meter before the wall ended. She swung her weight to the right, moving swiftly around the corner. "Oh, shi  " She covered her mouth.

Amy wasn't just on the other side of the house; she was outside of the other side of the house, lounging in a lawn chair directly beneath Lucy's hovering shadow. The brunette swerved back around the corner, just as the blonde glanced up, knocking herself hard into the window.

Sometimes, Scud's suggestion that she not wear heels on the job caught up with her like a nagging parent. Granted, this wasn't exactly a job  after all, she hadn't planned for a peek to be so complicated  but this was definitely one of those times, thought Lucy as she went crashing feet-first through the glass. Even more unfortunate than that was that her nifty custom-design never-tangle rope chose that moment to malfunction, effectively immobilizing her. So much for only a look-see.

 

If she had had more will to, it would no doubt have been possible for her to work free if her bindings, but a large part of her wanted this confrontation so very badly. She had checked; there was nobody else in the house. They were alone as they would ever be.

Rapid footsteps sounded up the stairs from outside the closed door of the bedroom she had fallen into, and onto which she had fallen, the bed. Eyeing the distance, which was actually quite far from the window to the bed, she marveled at her swinging ability and at the length of the rope. She also noticed the softness of the queen-sized mattress she was now dumped somewhat unceremoniously upon, noting the similarity it bore to her own.

It really was a beautiful room, tastefully decorated and tailored to Amy's fitting. Damn. This was Amy's bedroom. Lucy was on Amy's bed. Damn. This was so wrongbut right too, at some point in the distant past.

And that was that state of mind in which Amy caught Lucy when she blazed through the door seconds later, gun pointed steadily at the trespasser on her duvet. The flurry of emotions that passed across the blonde's face in that moment was astounding, to say the least, and Lucy was amazed by the amount of indecision she seemed to be experiencing. Her body tensed up immediately upon recognition of the identity of the intruder, and Lucy considered herself lucky to not have been shot on sight, internally commending Amy on her self-control. They were frozen, at a stand still, neither moving  one in astonishment, the other in apprehension.

Finally, "I recall you being a whole lot smoother." The gun was still being pointed at her, but had been lowered enough so that she had a clear view of Amy's face.

She hadn't changed much. Her hair was a bit different  longer, but still as strikingly blonde as before. Her face had matured, had become experienced, but god, she was still so beautiful.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Amy's expression remained cold, although her weapon wavered in her grasp. Lucy had already pinpointed several opportunities in which to make an escape, but passed them by, even though the decision meant that she was being held at gunpoint. The risk was worth it.

"Ithink this is supposed to be the other way around," she said cheekily. "On good days, I'd be the one with a gun." It was completely surreal. Here she was at the mercy of a sworn enemy and exthis had never happened to her before. Come to think of it, she had never actually been tied up like this either.

"This a bad day, then?" Lucy would rather they avoided that question for now.

"Why aren't you calling for back-up?" She raised a hand, waved. "Bad guy lying on your bed tangled in a rope, right here!"

"Don't push it," Amy warned quietly. She looked as though she couldn't figure out what was going on, jumping back and forth between some sort of decision in her mind. Finally, she lowered her gun. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I was, uh, in the neighbourhood," Lucy began, "and I noticed that you were home so I, uh, decided to, err, see how you were doing. And obviously, you're doing fine, so I would be leaving right about now, but" she trailed off, aware that she sounded like a babbling idiot. She was a decent liar, normally, but this was a strange and new situation for her.

"So you cut through my energy shield and climbed up to the second story," Amy raised an eyebrow, "to see how I was doing." She bit her lip. "Right."

Lucy stared and stared, trying to figure out what that last word had meant. She stared so hard and long that she realized that she was becoming a nuisance. "I guess I should go." She set to work extricating herself from the chaos of cable around her. "You're not arresting me, so I don't think you'll like it too much if I keep hanging around." She coiled the rope around her elbow and hand and was in the act of crossing to the window to pull the bit out of the roof when she was stopped by Amy.

Her voice was quieter now, less heated. "Why are you here, Lucy?"

"Just" What was a cornered girl to say? Lucy was pretty sure that there was nothing she could say that would convince Amy to let her go besides the truth. Damn it all. She was going to have to come clean. "Just wanted to see you," she muttered. She shifted her feet. "Can I please go now?" She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, like a child being caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

And it didn't help that Amy chose that moment to bite her lip again. It made Lucy want to kiss her right then and there, which coupled with her desire to escape, left her in a right confused state. But, "no," said the blonde. "I can't let you go."

This frustrated Lucy, hating being torn between leaving and staying. She could, if she really wanted to, just jump out the window. She would make it down fine. But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to turn away from this beautiful captor. "Why can't you?" she asked, doubtful that the answer would be something she actually wanted to hear. If it was "because you're under arrest," Lucy wasn't going to be a happy villain.

Luckily, it wasn't, although her response still left Lucy uneasy. "Because I want to talk to you."

"Um, why?" Lucy blurted out. "I'm a bad guy. I'm responsible for all evil in this world. Remember?" Those words had hurt when she heard them. They still hurt, even now.

"I didn't mean it  "

"How about now, then?" asked Lucy. If anything, she was more a villain now than she had ever been before.

Amy stiffened again at that. "Would you like me to arrest you?" she threatened.

Lucy grinned scornfully. "You can try, of course." Nobody had ever caught Lucy Diamond against her will before.

But the blonde surprised her, rushing forward at a speed she hadn't anticipated and sucker-punching her in the jaw just hard enough to throw her off balance. Before Lucy could react, her face was being pressed into the mattress and Amy was straddling her from behind. The clink of metal on metal was enough to tell Lucy what was in store for her.

Maybe she shouldn't have been so forward with that challenge.

"Okay, then," she quipped as she was handcuffed and hauled firmly up. "Let's talk."

"Do you hate me?" Amy breathed into her ear after a moment of unproductive silence.

In better circumstances, Lucy would have answered that it would be very hard to hate Amy when her mouth was the distance it was from her ear, but thought better of it, keeping in mind that a gun was being pushed into the small of her back. It was driving her absolutely crazy that Amy's body was pressed firmly against hers, and that a hand lay possessively on her hipbone, keeping Lucy in place. She pursed her lips tightly together, forcing herself to stay still and not ravage her captor.

"You know, I didn't mean any of it," Amy whispered. She slowly holstered her weapon, although she didn't let her go, returning her hand to holding the cuffs immediately after.

Lucy really wanted to blurt out that it honestly didn't matter whether or not Amy had meant anything or not, happy enough she was that the blonde's lips were so close to her ear, but didn't know whether to believe her or not. Lucy had learned caution after so haphazardly believing careless words uttered in a fleeting moment of passion. But clearly, a large part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind, or else she would have been out of here by this point.

So she let Amy lead her down the stairs and into the living room, let her sit her down in the armchair, let her watch her as she sat opposite, silent. For all she knew, she could be setting herself up for more heartbreak, but she was willing to take that chance. She had already freed herself of her restraints  useful skill in the trade  and there was nothing keeping her here besides hope that it hadn't all been a lie.

Neither said a word for the longest time, both waiting for the other to start. Really, Lucy was studying Amy's expression  albeit, grim-faced  in a decided attempt to figure out whether or not all she desired was merely wishful thinking.

But then, Amy flashed a shy smile, staring intensely all the while, and the pieces fell into place, unbelievable as it seemed. Lucy hadn't been herself the moment she stepped onto the premises. She had been scared, actually, that everything would go awry for her, and that she would not only fail to get over Amy, but be told once again that she wasn't wanted and never would be. But in that moment, Lucy caught sight of what she wanted once more, and she regained her confidence. Because with that single simple gesture, Lucy fell in love with Amy Bradshaw all over again.

"Why'd you say it?" she asked. "If you didn't mean any of it, why'd you say it?" She wasn't angry now  just curious. It was way past that time, anyways.

"I had to," Amy answered. Her face revealed the anxiety her voice was able to hide. "They threatened me with expulsion and exile." She bit her lip  Lucy gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry."

"But I gave it all up for you," Lucy pressed on. "Wasn't that enough?"

"There were so many people," said Amy, "all looking up to me and expecting me to lead them. I couldn't let all of them down."

 _But you let me down_ , Lucy thought. She had been there, and she heard every single word that came out of the blonde's mouth that evening. She really had been the Perfect Score  charismatic, captivating, convincing. "So I got in the way of your dream."

"I never planned for us to happen." Amy looked away miserably. "But we did and it all happened toofast for me to know what to do."

"Do you regret it?" Lucy leaned forward in her seat, almost forgetting to keep her hands behind her back.

Amy didn't reply for so long that Lucy was afraid that she had pushed too hard too fast. She was normally a master at getting what she wanted, and in this case she _really_ knew what she wanted, so it would be a downright shame and embarrassment for her to ruin this  especially because it meant so much more than anything else in the world to her. She wanted and needed Amy so badly that she didn't know what she would do if she did.

Inherently optimistic, Lucy had the tendency to drive people off the edge, never suspecting that she had until they had. But the thing was, most times it all flew right past her. Things just didn't hold any true value to her. It had been a rush, when she was younger, to filch and loot like the pirate she aspired to be. It didn't matter so much to her now  but Amy mattered like nothing else. She was the sparkling diamond that Lucy just could not live without.

It had been too long. Lucy had tried to move on, but from the feelings she was experiencing, it definitely wasn't happening for her. She was fallen and she could only pray that she wasn't the only one.

When Amy stood abruptly, she froze in anticipation. This was it; she was positive. It was either the beginning or the end. But as she slowly moved, step by step, towards Lucy, her grin grew wider and wider, doubt being pushed father and farther away as the blonde moved closer and closer.

And at last, she knelt before Lucy, staring gravely into her eyes. She moved in, lips mere centimeters away from hers, and stopped. Lucy held her breath, waiting. Finally, "I do regret it," Amy declared in whisper. "I should have come to find you like you did for me."

Lucy had been nearly convinced that she would never feel these lips on hers again, and that she was the most precious gift she would ever receive. The caressing of their mouths was soft, a mere touch. They still fit perfectly.

She raised her hands, gingerly touching Amy's face, her hair, her neck  all that had been for far too long absent from her senses. They both wanted, needed more and so they pressed onwards and drank and drank and drank until Amy finally pulled back, grinning shyly. "Your hands," she observed with a hint of mischief, nuzzling Lucy's nose with her own.

The love-struck bandit winked and leaned in for another kiss. Screw it that Scud was waiting. This was much more important.

Hours later, they lay curled up in the armchair, comfortably wrapped around one another. Amy, her head nestled in the crook of Lucy's neck, hummed softly as she kissed up and down the squarish jaw of her personal crime extraordinaire, lounged idly stroking her hair. She gazed lovingly into Lucy's eyes, touching the lids staring back with equal affection, the cheekbones that jutted out ever so slightly, the mouth smiling that dazzling smile of hers.

"I've missed you," Amy breathed.

Lucy answered her with another kiss, wrapping her fingers into blonde hair and holding her soft and adoring to herself. A centimeter apart, "I've missed you so much," and then together again. They licked and stroked for some minutes before settling back into their former positions.

To be absolutely frank with herself, Lucy still didn't believe that this was reality, even as she held her heart's desire tight in her arms. Not that she wanted to be one of those people who never had enough, but she truthfully couldn't believe her good fortune. Would this last for them, or would it just slip away like it had before? Because really, at the end of the day, they were still the Perfect Score and bad-ass criminal mastermind. "So what do we do now?"

Amy sat up so that she could see Lucy. She chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, which didn't help the situation as Lucy's arousal doubled in her observation. "You've really gotta stop doing that," she pointed out, softly cupping the blonde's cheek, "because I won't be able to help myself."

Amy's eyes sparkled with a rare mischief. "Do I want you to help yourself?" she teased. Before Lucy could protest, she found lips pressed heatedly against hers. Not that she minded or anything, but she knew that Amy was deliberately avoiding having to answer, which Lucy completely understood. But nevertheless, it was something they needed to address together  better now than when they were under pressure.

She delicately extricated herself from her girl, only moving far enough away so that kissage wasn't a necessity and merely atemptation. "We really need to figure this out," she said.

Amy didn't answer, panic flashing across her face. She was afraid of what would happen. Because it could only end, right? Things could only plummet after rising so high. They were both mindful of what had happened the last time aroundbut things were different now, Lucy realized. Things were very different. A sly smile made its way to the surface. "Come with me," she said. "Come on, what do you have to lose this time?"

"E-everyth " Amy stopped. And as she realized were Lucy was headed, her frown melted away into a hesitant smile.

So Lucy had guessed right  as usual. Relief flooded through her, knowing that this time around, she stood much higher on Amy's list of priorities. This time, she had a fighting chance  and she wasn't about to lose out. "Come with me," she said again. She stood up and offered her hand to the blonde. "Let's get out of here."

Still, something held her back. "I can't," she stated regretfully. "You're a criminal." The lady had hit it on the money. But not to fear, Lucy was proud to say, for she had anticipated this. It wouldn't be hard  after all, she had been prepared to do it three years ago. She was ready to do it again, because she had to face it; Amy was the prize.

"So let's go away," she amended, flashing her confident grin as she knelt and took Amy's hand in hers. "Just the two of us. No good guy-bad guy crap. Just us."

She was still doubtful. "They'll come after me," she argued. "They'll find you and they'll bring you in."

The notion that any government, much less the United States of America, could ever bring Lucy Diamond in against her will was preposterous, laughable. It was so preposterous, in fact, that Lucy burst into a fit of giggles, the humour of which was completely lost on Amy. "What's so funny?" she asked, frowning.

Lucy stopped. "No, no," she backtracked quickly. "It's nothing." She cupped the blonde's cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. Wouldn't do to scare her off now  she just couldn't. Bad things would happen if she did. "Leave everything to me," she assured.

"What are you going to do?" Amy was fidgeting, protesting, still unconvinced that they would be able to pull this off.

Lucy shushed her with soft kiss. It left her slightly dazed, but she was pleased to see that it had the same effect on Amy. Their lips still touching, she grinned. "Trust me," was whispered. "I've got everything under control."

Amy bit her lip, staring steadily into Lucy's eyes. It was as though she was studying the thief, trying to determine that this wasn't all a lead-on. The bandit blinked, knowing that what she was proposing came wholly and truthfully from her heart, praying that her spy would see that she would never do anything to hurt her. "Okay," she murmured at last, bringing them together for another kiss. _Take me home_ , her blue eyes told her.

Lucy smiled her dazzling smile. "Get your things, then. I'll be with you in a bit." Of course, she had a brilliant plan. They were both ready at the same time, standing nervously inside the entrance of the house. "Ready?"

Slowly, Amy nodded. Lucy draped her arms behind the blonde's neck and pulled her in for a moment. Their noses touching ever so slightly, she tangled her fingers into soft locks and breathed deeply of the unique aromatic mixture that so defined Amy. "Do you love me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Amy replied. And Lucy knew that there was no way in the world she could be fooled by that. She raised her lips and captured the blonde's in a heated caress of passion and everything that she had been waiting to say in the language of tongues for the past three years. _I love you so much_ , she was saying. It was good this way. She fucked things up so easily with her motor-mouth.

She would have loved to continue on for the next hour or day or week, but they couldn't. They needed to get going. So reluctantly, she ended it, pressing herself fully into her desire-swayed companion. "We've gotta go" she muttered grudgingly. "We don't have much time."

Lucy pointed towards the car and picked up Amy's bags, allowing the blonde to take the point. She caught up with her near the gate, dropping the baggage and wrapping herself loosely around the blonde from behind as the latter fumbled with the control panel of the gate. "Hold it," she instructed.

Taking out her laser, she cut through the metal barrier none too neatly.

"What are you doing?" Amy was scared. She wished that she could explain, but time was of the essence. They couldn't be seen, and it just wouldn't do if it was registered that the agent had accessed the gate mechanism mere minutes before her permanent disappearance.

"Just trust me, Amy," she said again. "I've got everything under control." She dropped a light kiss on the back of her neck. Running out ahead, she glanced quickly up and down the street before motioning for Amy to follow swiftly behind.

Scud was lounged haphazard in the driver's seat, having fallen asleep after hours of waiting. He jumped, startled, when Lucy tapped on the glass, his eyes widening as the identity of her companion registered in his mind. He gestured frantically between the blonde and the backseat, groaning when Lucy nodded emphatically in answer. But simultaneously, she could make out the hint of a smile. _You've gots her back, Luce._

And she wasn't about to let her go again. She didn't realized that she was grinning like an idiot, of course; not until Amy poked her none too gently in the side. She looked down. Oh. Open the door. Got it.

"Long time, Amy," Scud greeted. "Hop in." He reached behind him and pushed their bags to the side. He scratched his chin briefly before turning the key in the ignition.

Lucy poked her head in and threw all the luggage, Amy's included, to the passenger seat. She scrambled over to the left side, pulling the blonde in with her. Like there was any chance that suitcases were about to steal her away from her rightful place beside the queen of her heart.

Just as they settled in, the engine purred to life and the vehicle lunged forward and down the street.

She turned, stared at Amy, who gazed back in tentative excitement. "Hey, babe." She had meant for it to sound reassuring, but it came out husky and low. Shrugging it off, she leaned in for a heady kiss. Scud knew where to go. Pushing forward, things fast grew horizontal; not that either minded. Lucy tore herself away from delicious lips and began to work her way down Amy's neck. An appreciative groan and insistent hands guiding her head were worthwhile rewards for the forfeiture of mouth-to-mouth exploration.

Lucy felt no remorse at all that her audience was perhaps not the most willing. After all, the three of them, or at least the one who she most wished to be, were all too distracted to fully notice the intensity of the explosion triggered behind them.

Still, Amy's keen senses noticed, and she sat up, glancing around suspiciously as she peeked out through the back window. Predictably, her expression darkened. Her mouth set into a thin line and her eyes spoke of rebuke. "Lucy"

Lucy probably should have thought the plan through just a bit more, but she had to face it  spontaneity was her middle name. "Whoops?" A nervous chuckle and a sheepish grin. She hastily shoved the detonator away from sight.

It didn't escape Amy's eyes, but that wasn't a huge deal because she, of course, already knew exactly what had just happened. "Lucy" she repeated.

"Nobody got hurt," she protested weakly.

The stare with which she was fixed with told her that she wasn't going to be able to get away from this one so easily. But that was okay. She knew how to wriggle out of these situations. She did it all the time. It was called moving forward with a touch of denial and it always worked like a charm.

"My home" Amy looked behind her, nostalgia setting in. It was truly over for her now. All that she could possibly have come back to was now a demolition site.

"You can come and live with me, then," Lucy declared, taking her hand and kissing it, holding it gently in her own. She waited patiently for the sign of affirmation, and it came after a moment. A small smile telling Lucy that Amy was home.

The sirens framed their moment of realization, ringing like church bells that sent the newlyweds speeding off into the distance.

**The End**


End file.
